The heating of metallic materials by the use of high frequency induction coils is relatively well known and is, for example, relatively well covered in a book by D. Warburton-Brown, entitled Induction Heating Practice and published in 1956 by Philosophical Library, Inc., 15 East 40th Street, New York, New York. There is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,961, issued Jan. 26, 1971 to Edward M. Palsha an improved assembly for maintaining a getter container holding a getter material in the interior of a funnel portion of an electron tube, such as a television picture tube, and the flashing of such getter material by the use of an R-F or high frequency induction heating coil positioned near the outer wall of the funnel portion of said tube, such coil having somewhat of a configuration of a so-called pancake type high frequency induction heating coil. However, insofar as is known, a pancake type or substantially flat spiraled induction heating coil having an associated iron core for concentration of magnetic flux, has not, as disclosed in the present application, heretofore been used for induction heating of an aperture mask support pin for insertion of an end of such pin a desired distance into the glass of a viewing panel for a cathode ray or television picture tube, such coil being disposed for said heating purposes, adjacent to the glass viewing panel surface opposite to the glass surface of the viewing panel into which said end of the pin is to be inserted. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new method of inserting an end of an aperture mask support pin into the glass of a viewing panel for a cathode ray or television picture tube.
Other objects and characteristic features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.